


Brian in the Life of Jae

by sirosiro



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, Music, School Reunion, Teen Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirosiro/pseuds/sirosiro
Summary: Jae is more than prepared to finally confess his love thinking there's nothing to lose, only to realize he already lost.Or the one where Jae is senior in high school and is about to confess to his crush of two years, only to find out that Brian is getting married - not to Jae (obviously)Will anything be different when they meet again after 5 years at their class reunion?





	1. Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ Hello~ everyone!  
> I'm really sorry for this, haven't written anything in ages and my writing became sooooooo rusty, not that it was good before but well.... 
> 
> This fic was created purely for fun, hopefully you'll like it. It won't be as angsty (hopefully) as it seems.  
> As much as I love Jaehyungparkian, I just had to write this. lol
> 
>  
> 
> Also~~ sorry for any grammatical errors as English is not my first language

 

Jae was in his senior year, and although one might think that senior year is the most stressful, it was not, at least not for him. He enjoyed his last year, mostly because of one particular person. Would it be cliché to acknowledge that he had a crush on someone just as they were about to part ways? Probably yes. Would it be too much of a cliché to actually confess to him? Probably yes. Not that Jae ever cared. Everyone in school more or less knew that he was gay. Some had problems with it, even though it did not concern them in any way. Most affected were however Jae’s female classmates, simply because one day, their bubble burst and they came to face the reality – sweetheart of the class had his heart somewhere else.

 

 

It was right before their music class, people chatting, some instruments heard in the background, but the blonde heard none of it. Although he had everything prepared, just to be sure he went through his lines in his head one last time. This really was the end. Pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose, he looked at Sungjin, his best friend, classmate, seatmate - whatever you decide.

“I really don’t want to tell you what to do and stuff, but are you sure it’s a good idea?” Sungjin asked his best friend with concerned expression.

Jae faced him, blinking a few times. Clutching the neck of his guitar (named Taylor for obvious reasons) he raised it in front of Sungjin’s face. “Is there any better way to confess than to play guitar and sing?”

Sungjin rolled his eyes. “There is… for example not doing it in front of the whole class.”

“But that’s the main point of it all!” Jae retorted. “Impact, you feel me Bob?” Bob (as Jae liked to call him) cringed at the nickname. It was obviously useless to argue with the blonde about his plans.

“Okay…” Sungjin snatched Taylor from Jae and strummed the strings, making Jae pout. _Why take Taylor, Atom will be jealous._ He continued playing while talking. “Let’s say, that he’ll accept your confession. What then? He’s still out of your league and it’s not-“

“Bob-“ Jae shushes Sungjin with just that, how amazing he is, right? “Firstly, thanks for support. BUT, I went through it in my dreams like millions of times, and honestly, we’re graduating in like what, two weeks? We’ll just have to hide our love for those two weeks.” He grinned and made thumbs up.

Truth to be told, he knew himself that what he was about to do was too risky, and also it may not work out the way he wanted, but in the worst case scenario he could just skip school for those two weeks. Or skip life, who was he trying to fool. If he’ll get rejected there will be no reason to live. _Sniff_

Classroom suddenly came to life as Wonpil barged in. “Big news! Big news!” Everyone exchanged curious looks and as usually gathered around him. There’s no gossip that would escape Kim Wonpil. Not even one. Even if some may try to escape, Wonpil will chase them that is (sad) true.

After hearing it out however, Jae somehow hoped Wonpil would spare him details. Or better this whole shit. Because obviously, “Kang Younghyun,” their music teacher “got engaged and to be married this coming summer.” Wonpil said, out of breath from all the running. As always, he was lurking in school and when something interesting reached his ears, he was the first to spread it further, no wonder – happy virus indeed.

Wonpil’s expression fell from excited to concerned. “Jae…” In their group of friends it was rather well known that Jae had a crush, and Wonpil along with Sungjin and Dowoon were always there to listen. “You okay?” He eyed as the blonde sank down into his seat right in front of Wonpil’s. _Get away will you?_ Wonpil pushed away some classmates that were still hungry for details, sending them back to their seats because he wanted to be there for his friend. Jae needed him, and _he needed Jae_. Simple as that.

“Y-yeah. Just great…” Jae tried to joke, but his lips were quivering, eyes blinking fast, this time blinking away the tears. Sungjin squeezed his shoulder, reassuring. _We’re always here for you._ At all times, behind all that bravado, Jae was just this scared boy. Who needed to be loved, who wanted to give love with all his heart, but now his heart felt like it was stepped on.

“I’m sorry for that.” Wonpil muttered. He meant and also didn’t mean it at the same time. His heart hurt for Jae, in so many ways…

 

 


	2. A+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys!! :)

Jae felt how his stomach knotted when certain music teacher walked into the classroom, and closed the door behind him.

Whatever noise that the students made eventually came to stop as they realised his presence. Some of them started to whisper, mostly about how unchanged he looked even though he was engaged now. As if it was supposed to change one’s appearance. 

Everyone celled him _Brian_ after Jae (his biggest admirer) suggested the name. Jae himself said that he doesn’t look like Younghyun, but more like Brian, because he reminded him of his friend back in the States.

  
“Why do you all look so surprised to see me?” Brian asked as he walked over to his table, putting down the books he brought along with some notes, and already graded tests that they took a week prior. 

Nobody answered his question and his eyes _instinctively_ searched for Jae’s because he was used that the boy was the one to answer all his questions before others did. Today however, he was only met with a crown of the blond haired head. Why you might ask. Simply because Jae found his hands 100 percent more amusing than the person in front of the class, simply because he didn’t want to show his bloodshot eyes to the world...

Teacher turned his attention to the best student in his subject again after scanning the class for someone else to answer him only that he found no one. “Jae, you okay?” Eyes of everyone else were on him now, making him curl into himself even more.

Jae knew he had to answer, but his voice stopped in his throat and the only sound that came out made Brian’s worried expression become even more worried. Sungjin was quick in judging the situation and placed comforting hand on elder’s shoulder, squeezing it slightly. “Actually he’s been unwell ever since morning.” Brian just nodded his head, giving Sungjin a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and proceeded to carry out his lesson per usual. He did notice that Jae, his best and also favourite (he knew he shouldn’t have favourites) student was distant with his thoughts, and also noticed how he was avoiding looking at him at all costs. 

Brian wasn’t stupid nor oblivious. He was positive that it wasn't about Jae feeling unwell since morning. More like he heard THE news...

  
~~ WEEK BEFORE ~~  
“No offence but shouldn’t you study like this for all the exams?” Sungjin half laughed half scoffed at Jae who had his nose buried in the textbook, studying diligently for the test that was coming up in 3... 2... 1...

Door slid open and he walked in. Tall, well built with black hair falling over his forehead and beautiful foxy eyes. Right, that was their music teacher, Kang Younghyun a.k.a. Brian, great guitarist, even better bassist, beautiful soul, sex on legs, but most importantly Jae’s not so secret _crush_. Jae only thought he was being discreet about it, but those glances they simply gave him out.

Jae’s staring was stopped by sudden kick right into his chair. Hardly done by a mistake. Blonde boy turned around sharply to glare at his friend. Wonpil had just enough time to furrow his brows and mouth _Stop swooning,_ before Jae turned his attention back to the front of the classroom. At that point Brian was already pulling out test sheets from the brown envelope, scanning it for the last time with his eyes, then proceeded to give it out to everyone. 

“Guys this is just theory, you’ve got 40 minutes to fill it out. Please no cheating, otherwise I will be forced to-“ he wasn’t able to finish.

“Oh Mr. Kang you have no idea how someone would like to be forced to do something. Especially if you were the one forcing him.” One of the guys in the back retorted and class roared with laughter. Jae felt how hot his face become, felt his cheeks and ears burning. At this point he knew he was as red as Dowoon used to be when he was getting attention. He knew those words were addressed to him, he was just hoping his teacher wouldn’t realise. However his hopes were all crushed when he hesitantly lifted his head only to be met with Brian’s lingering gaze. He quickly looked elsewhere.

“Jackson I would appreciate it if you could manage to stay quiet for those 40 minutes, even though we all know you’ll have problem after mere 40 seconds.” Another wave of laughter could be heard. Jae found courage to look at Brian again, strangely he was still looking back at him with those dark foxy eyes. “Anyways,” he clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention, “good luck to all of you!” He was looking directly at Jae as he said that. 

Talk about motivation. Jae was average student, with Cs and Ds all over, but never once did he get worse grade than A- from Music. Now after reading the textbook through and through and looking at the notes he took during classes, he was going to make sure to get A+. If only because of those beautiful eyes that were _still_ watching him.

 

~~ PRESENT DAY ~~

Jae gripped the paper more than necessary, wrinkling it at the side. He got A+, yes he was proud of himself but what was the use of getting all worked up over grades, when in the end he didn’t even get to tell him how he felt? He was too late... taking a deep breath he rose from his seat. Gathering his backpack and jacket he whispered a quiet _goodbye_ to Sungjin and Wonpil. “We’re allowed to leave now, aren’t we?” Jae asked Brian who wore surprised expression, as he was brought back from his thoughts.

“Y-yeah, sure.” Stuttering a little he looked over at Jae who was already on his way to the door, he was not even waiting for the answer.

Brian’s throat went dry. He wanted to talk with Jae, wish him good luck in the future, tell him how special he was, tell him to never let anyone drag him down... because after this, there was no reason for them to meet again. Next lesson was cancelled due to graduation ceremony. But Brian wouldn’t be there anyway, because he has different matters to attend now, after his (maybe forced) engagement.

_Bye Jae._ He said to no one in particular as he was looking in the direction where Jae disappeared behind the door.

 


	3. (Con)graduation

“I can’t believe it’s over.” Wonpil squeaks, as another wave of fresh tears threatens to fall down his cheeks.

“Awww, don’t be such a baby.” Jae coos mockingly, but still wraps his arms around Wonpil, squeezing the soul out of him.

Let’s not get Jae wrong, he loves Wonpil. Well, loved Wonpil. Scratch that. He still loves him but in a friendly way. Yet, he cannot let him know that. They are the Tom and Jerry of their class. He can’t ruin it just by weeping together with him, just because it’s the day of their graduation (even if he feels like bawling his eyes out).

“Okeeeeey~ enough skinship lovebirds.” Sungjin pulls Jae by his arm, and Jae can already tell from the way his eyebrows are knotted together and lips are pulled into a strained smile, voice also pitched higher than usual, that he’s slightly unhappy about Jae hugging Wonpil. Jae raises his hands in surrender. “He’s all yours to hug now, Bob.”

“Don’t Bob me, Park!” Sungjin whisper-shouts at the other.

“Nah, nah, nah. You-“ Jae pokes his finger jokingly into Sungjin’s chest. “-don’t Park me, Bob.” Then he pulls him so close that his lips are brushing the shell of Sungjin’s ear. “And finally confess...” He whispers, and it totally doesn’t startle Sungjin when he turns his head around and finds Wonpil’s face just inches away from his.

“Confess what?” Wonpil is now grinning wider than any other time before, looking from Jae to Sungjin.

“Bob will tell you, Pil.” Jae turns on his heel and stomps  hurriedly towards Dowoon, who until now, was just awkwardly standing next to them. Jae grabs him around shoulders, and starts walking away from the flustered Sungjin  and confused Wonpil. Hoping that finally, one of these days Sungjin will be able to confess what he wanted to confess for years...

“You realize that he’ll kill you once he’s done explaining.” Dowoon looks up at Jae, who only shrugs his shoulders. “Puhaha. As if. My legs are longer, plus we’ve got like two hours until he’d stutter out what he feels.” Jae smiles down at his friend, directing him towards the rest of their classmates, who are already seated in a row up front of the ceremony hall.

“Where are Bob and his usual dose of pills?” Jackson asks as soon as Jae plumps down in the seat right next to him. Jae turns around, Jackson mirrors his action. They are looking at Sungjin and Wonpil who are still standing in the back, talking. “Ooooh.” Jackson squeals, making people around to give them weird looks, but Jae being Jae is used to receive those. “They’re having _the_ talk!!”

“Good job, Sherlock.” Jae tells Jackson and turns back front, throwing his arm around Dowoon’s shoulders once again. It was automatic action, Jae always found Dowoon cute, cuter than Wonpil, even (even though Wonpil would disagree).

 

 

“Confess what?” Wonpil asks once Sungjin is done with glaring at Jae’s retreating back. “Huh?” Wonpil prods at Sungjin’s chest excitedly.

“That is... uhh-“ Sungjin stutters and rubs at his neck furiously. He totally wasn’t expecting it to be like this. He wanted to confess for ages, but he never had guts to do so. Now when he finally could and Jae gave him all the space he needed, he has problem with putting together at least one coherent sentence. “about that... well-“

Wonpil looks at him with cocked brow, smile broader than whole Pacific and arms crossed at his chest. “I can see that this will take longer to explain. How about I go take a seat now, and you’ll tell me then?” Wonpil is already on his way when Sungjin registers what Wonpil said.

“No. Stop.” Sungjin runs over to stand in front of him and taking a deep breath: “Ilikeyou.” He says hurriedly. Wonpil’s mouth is open, wider than he’s ever seen him open it, some people would say that his jaw dropped. And Sungjin waits, second, two, three... ten. Just then Wonpil, closes his mouth, opens it again to say something but nothing comes out, just some strangled noises as he looks over Sungjin’s shoulder at something.

Sungjin turns around to look in the same direction. Notices Jae turning back front, his arm coming around Dowoon’s shoulder. “Say something..” Sungjin pleads upon turning back to Wonpil. He doesn’t know what made the other so flustered, his awkward confession or the arm curled around Dowoon’s shoulders.

Wonpil clears his throat, shaking his head. “It’s... I have someone I like.” He says at last. Trying to smile, but this smile (and Sungjin knows it) is rather strained and spreads on Wonpil’s face only when he feels uncomfortable. It makes his insides twist that he is the one who makes Wonpil uncomfortable.

“I know...” Sungjin smiles, it doesn’t reach his eyes.

Wonpil’s eyes widen slightly. “Do you.. do you know who’s the one I like?”

Sungjin runs his fingers through his hair nervously and lets out humourless laugh. “I’ve got no idea, but he’s one lucky bastard.”

Wonpil’s shoulders visibly relax upon hearing the answer. He couldn’t have anyone know. It was one sided, yes, but the problem was that the guy he pins after was in love with someone else... Sungjin on the other hand, didn’t want to tell Wonpil that he knew. Because this way, he doesn’t have to feel bad for Wonpil. Because as long as Wonpil thinks he doesn’t know who he’s pinning after, he wouldn’t have to hold back, he can fight for it. Jae likes someone else anyway.

Wonpil laughs awkwardly. “I’m sorry.” He looks down on his feet and only raises his head when Sungjin asks him if he _want to go sit, because the ceremony will start shortly._

 

It’s no surprise to Sungjin that Wonpil sits down right next to Jae, who is excitedly throwing his hands all around as he is talking to Jackson. He is talking rather loudly, because Dowoon is sitting right between them. Jackson’s face turned from excited to totally straight in a matter of seconds once he noticed that Wonpil sat down next to Jae. He nudges Jae, who twirls around to wiggle his eyebrows at Sungjin, mouthing _How did it go?_

Sungjin gives Jae a sad smile and shakes his head as he sits down. He likes Jae and even though _he_ is the sole reason why he was rejected, he couldn’t hate his best friend no matter the circumstances.

Jae’s gaze slid to Wonpil who found the stage up front way more interesting than anything else around him.

“So-“ Jae starts nudging Wonpil with his bony arm. “Did he tell you?” Jae can hear Sungjin choke (probably on his spit). Wonpil turns to look at Jae with an expression of a deer caught in the headlights. Jae could tell _someone_ did not expect this question.

He wanted to give Sungjin a friendly nudge to finally confess. What he didn’t expect, however, that Sungjin would straight away get rejected. He knew Wonfeel had feels for (cough) _someone_. He was not dumb, he could see all through Wonpil, he could see him doing goo-goo eyes every other day, but there was no way in hell that he would betray his friend who was head over heels for Wonpil. He once liked Wonpil in a more-than-friends way, but that was before _The Brian Thing_ happened.

Jae slides down in his seat and leans closer to whisper something to Wonpil, Sungjin just cocks his brow, giving up completely to even understand what’s going on anymore. “You know, you won’t find a man like him anywhere else.”

Wonpil pulls away at the words, glancing over his shoulder at Sungjin who’s scrolling through something on his phone to keep himself distracted. “I know.” Wonpil whispers back. “But there’s something I need to tell you about-“

Their conversation is cut off. “Welcome to the graduation ceremony of the class of 2015!” Announcement is followed by loud cheers of all the students and parents present in the hall.

After the announcement all of them stay quiet, Jae scans all the teachers who are seated on the stage – no sign of _him_.

 

 # # # # # 

 

Cold day, gloomy weather, cold stares, gloomy mood. That was exactly how Younghyun (a.k.a. Brian) looks to the employees of the wedding salon. He is sitting in one of those posh armchairs, nervously tapping his fingers on the armrest. His eyes flicker to the clock on the wall every few seconds. It’s 9.58 and the time doesn’t want to stop.

“Would you like some more water?” One of the female employees comes over and asks pointing to an empty glass next to Brian.

He looks over, eyes cold, but still manages to pull that effortlessly insincere smile of his, that he keeps on giving everyone. “Yes, please.” He’s been gulping down glass after glass while waiting for his fiancée (not) to finally choose the right dress for the wedding. Their wedding... but somehow Brian doesn’t feel like it’s his wedding at all – not that he wanted to get married in the first place.

 

_“Kang Younghyun.”_

_This doesn’t sound right. Every time his mother called him by his full name, there was storm coming. That day was no exception._

_“You know... about the thing you told us the other day.” The thing being the fact that Brian for the first time openly admitted to being gay. Which ended in few plates and cups and glasses shattered on the floor and his parents completely ignoring his presence for few days. He remembered that dreaded day extremely well._

_“Hmm...” Brian lifted his gaze up from the test he was just scoring. Jae’s test – that irony._

_“Me and your father were thinking, and we came to a conclusion.”_

_Brian’s ears perked up at the sentence. What conclusion? His furrowed brows are enough of a sign for his mother to continue._

_“You’ll be getting married.”_

_Brian gaped at his mother, gripping tightly at the pen he was holding in his hand. “I’m getting... what?”_

_“Married.” She replied simply, with a plastic smile that was supposed to look sincere._

_Brian stood up, walking over to her, stopping only few feet away. “And who in the world am I marrying? Even though I find it ridiculous that I am asking you this.” He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest._

_Clicking her tongue, there came the reply. “Ahyeon.”_

_There’s no way in hell Ahyeon agreed to this. Not that Ahyeon – his childhood friend, neighbour from across the street back in Toronto. The one he shared his first kiss with, experimental one during which he realised that girls are not what he likes... Ahyeon who was the first to know his big secret._

_“What are we in the Middle Ages, where parents tell their children who to marry?” Brian lost it then._

_“Whatever you say. You are our only son, and we can’t have you ruin our family reputation just because you choose to love wrong sex.”_

_With tears in his eyes, he retorted back. “First thing, mom.” He spat. “I did not choose to be born this way and second, what makes you think loving the same sex is wrong? What if I feel disgusted when I see opposite sexes kiss and don’t understand how they can love each other?”_

_She scoffs. “Wake up. Nobody in the world finds this normal.” She says and gestures to him. “We set the date for dress fitting on 2 nd February. Make sure to clear your schedule.”_

_Brian was perplexed when he heard the date. 2 nd of February. “But that’s the graduation date!!” He exclaimed. Why out of all the dates did it have to be that one?_

_“It’s not that important, you’re done teaching them anyway.”_

_Brian took steps closer, hovering over his mother in an attempt to intimidate her, but the truth was that even though he was head taller than her, he still felt scared to say even a word back. “What if I wanted to say goodbye, good luck...to some of them?”Some, or more like, one person in particular?_

_“But you already have different plans that day.” She smiled slyly and walked out of the room, banging the door shut for the effect._

_It was always like that. Brian wanted to study music. He studied music at last. Because his parents made him favour by allowing him to, but only as a teacher of music. Nothing more – it would be below their level to have a musician in family. He flumped back to his chair behind the table. His eyes fell to the paper on top. Jae’s test. He smiled to himself bitterly – it seemed like he wouldn’t be able to say goodbye the way he wanted after all. Because he’s a good son who listens to all of his parents’ requests…_

_Jae was his favourite, ever since the first day that he started to teach in his class. Cheerful, clever, talented... simply beautiful. Brian was more than happy when he saw correct answer to every single task in the test, when he could write that big bold A+ in the top right corner._

Brian is brought back from his thoughts.

“How about this one?” Ahyeon asks, finally showing herself from behind the curtains.

“It’s pretty.” He says, trying for a genuine smile, failing.

Ahyeon grimaces and draws the curtains closed once again. “You know, you said the same about the other five as well.” She laughs, and Brian can hear she is unzipping 6th dress already. “You are not interested in this, why did you even bother to come?”

Brian sighs, looking around and when he finds that none of the employees is present he answers. “Maybe because mom wanted me to?”

Ahyeon peeks her head through the curtains to her changing room and glowers back at him. “I _sacrificed_ myself to try on all these wonderful dresses and you tell me that you don’t even want to help me to pick the right one?” Ahyeon scoffs. “But honestly, stop hypnotizing the clock. Time won’t stop just because you look at it.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” Brian snorts, but can’t help himself to look at the clock again - 10.03am.

“You didn’t have to come, you know.” Ahyeon finally comes out changed into her own clothes, wedding dress long forgotten back in the changing room. “I would cover up for you, we both know there’s somewhere else you want to be.” She winks at him and walks towards the entrance.

Brian catches up with her just when she’s walking out of the salon. He doesn’t forget to quickly bow to say goodbye to the staff.

“I’ll be going home then. I need to meet my toilet bowl, I’ve been missing it after all these glasses of water.” Brian utters.

“Missing toilet bowl my foot, more like missing Jae.” Ahyeon mutters under her breath.

Brian leans closer to her as they’re walking to his car. “What did you say?” He really is too old, his ears are betraying him.

“That I’m missing my bowl of food.” Ahyeon snorts.

Brian just nods, completely oblivious to the fact that Ahyeon is just pulling his leg all the time. “I’ll drive you home?”

“No, actually just few blocks away. I’m meeting Jaebum.” Sentence uttered with a happy voice and hearts in her eyes.

 

Did Brian mention that Ahyeon was already dating someone? But, being the good person she is, she’s doing Brian a favour – by marrying him. Did he mention that he mentioned Jae, and all the heartache connected with him, to her?

He was so done with his life…

 

 # # # # #

 

“Park Jaehyung!” Principal calls out and Jae is quick to hop up the stairs towards the stage, to finally get a hold of his high-school diploma. He shakes hands with the principal, his homeroom teacher, who was too good to be true, few other important guests and then, he bows to everyone in front of him.

As he straightens up, he flashes a million-dollar smile to his classmates (his eyes disappeared when smiling, he had problem understanding how he was able to see still). Then scans people in the audience, his eyes finding his parents who are beaming brightly at him, clapping their hands – too proud of their little (too tall) boy. Then his eyes flicker towards exit, just out of habit. And he is standing there. In all his glory - white button down, black jeans, and hair messy so unlike him – stands Brian and smiles, claps. Jae blinks. Once, twice... It must be his brain _(not to confuse with Brian)_ playing tricks on him.

He walks off the stage, gripping his diploma in his hand, pressed tightly against his chest. He swiftly makes way towards the exist, but stops in his tracks, when the person he’s looking for is not there. No sign of him... It was just an illusion after all.

 

 

 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid Younghyun.” Brian slaps his forehead repeatedly once he closes the door of his car parked in a school’s parkin lot. He was happy to see many of his students finish one stage of their lives,  well he was actually waiting for Jae’s turn all this while. But after their short moment of eye-contact he couldn’t do it. Not to Jae. Not after he saw the hurt in his eyes during their last lesson together.

He’s impossible... brave enough to show up, scared to say goodbye. What if it would be goodbye forever, after all.

He bangs his head against the steering wheel. Making the horn sound all through the parking lot loudly.

 

 

“Do you hear that?” Dowoon asks turning around in his seat, looking for the source of the sound.

Jae glances back at him, squinting his eyes. “Yeah, just some idiot honking the horn out in the parking lot.”

If only he knew...

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how it was so far. ;)  
> I'll try to post again soon.


End file.
